Harry Potter Fanfiction:Falling Rose Petals
by AmyRoth
Summary: Sarah Lee is in love with her best friend, Draco Malfoy, who is currently dating Pansy. Who is cheating on Draco. When Sarah finds out and tells him, they get in a fight and Sarah sinks into a depression unknowingly.


Harry Potter Fanfiction: One-shot: Falling Rose Petals

I sit here patiently waiting for him to see the real me. He thinks he knows me, he thinks he knows every tiny detail about me. He even said he can tell almost exactly what I'm thinking and how I'm feeling. But there is one thing he doesn't know about me. He doesn't know how much I love him. He'll never know how much his smile warms my heart, and how much is sweet laugh gives me even more reason to live another day. His name… is Draco Malfoy.

He has a girlfriend now…her name is Pansy Parkinson. I could never see why someone like her would be with Draco. Sure he can be mean and rude sometimes. But that is just an act. He's really such a gentleman. He could have easily been friends with Harry Potter, but he was too afraid of the consequences and what people would say. But Pansy is exactly what Hermione and Ginny say she is…a plain and simple bitch…and also as Ginny likes to say; she buts the B in bitch.

But enough of thinking badly of others….it's not what God would want…but I just can't help letting some of those thoughts come into my mind. I guess it was just jealousy. Something everyone has once and a while….

End of Sarah's POV

Sarah sat on the train, across from Malfoy and Pansy. She had a sad expression on her face. Not that Draco noticed. Pansy had him wrapped around her finger, and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Draco. Can you buy me some candy?" a Pansy whined, causing Sarah to shake her head and begin to look out the window.

Minutes ticked by slowly as Sarah desperately glanced at her watch every thirty seconds. Finally she couldn't stand Draco and Pansy's "goo-goo romance talk" and stated boredly " I need some air", and walked out of the cabin.

After slowly walking up and down the isle of the Hogwarts Express she began back to the cabin she had shared with Draco and Pansy on her way back down, she passed by Pansy, talking to Ryan Perkins, the head of the Slytherin quidditch team, and it didn't look like a casual conversation at all. Sarah began to walk slowly passed them, attempting to over hear part of their conversation. Pansy on her tip-toes, the tip of her nose was touching the tip of Ryan's nose as she said.

"Don't worry about it, Ryan. Just a few more days and you'll have me all to your self." She said seductively.

Sarah hastily walked past them, not wanting to hear anymore. She slid the door to the cabin Draco was in, and looked at him and sat in front of him, and said in her most sympathetic voice.

"Draco, I'm really sorry to tell you this…but Pansy is cheating on you with Ryan Perkins…I'm really sorry…" Sarah looked at Draco, waiting to see what he would say.

"Your really funny Sarah…Pansy would never do that." Draco replied, his once worried look was now replaced with a amused one.

"But I just overheard them talking and-!" Sarah started, but was interrupted by Draco.

"I don't believe your Sarah!" Draco said, his tone growing angrier and louder by the second.

"Why would I lie to you Draco? You're my best friend…why would I want to hurt you?" disbelief

"You always hated her, Sarah! Maybe you just want to break us up!" Draco shouted.

"Do you really think that lowly of me Draco?" Sarah asked in a small, weak voice.

"As of now…yes I do! You're acting really selfish Sarah!" Draco shouted, causing tears to slowly form in Sarah's bright blue eyes.

At that moment Pansy burst in with a huge, fake smile on her face. "Hey Drakie!" she exclaimed taking a seat right next to him.

Sarah took one glace at Pansy and burst into tears and dashed of the cabin, leaving Draco feeling guilty.

Time Skip: 2 months: Sarah's POV:

It's been a couple months since Draco and I had our row. Ever since he had said those words they left me wandering if he had been right, if i was being selfish. But having Draco out of my mind had its advantages. I could really concentrate and study. I don't even believe I've eaten a full meal during those two months. Maybe some water and bread and a little of this and that, but I never really wanted to eat…I just was getting tired of it.

Who was I kidding? I thought to myself. I was still upset about out fight. During lunch, and dinner I was always at the library studying, cramming my head with loads of information every night and afternoon. Draco had tried to talk to me, but I would never let him speak…I also noticed how every time he saw me a worried glance went across his face.

Have I mentioned I haven't properly slept in days, stressing over exams and such? I walked over to the mirror in our dormitory. I looked at my reflection, who was that girl? The one I knew was bright blue eyed, hair that was beautifully curled and down to the chest area, and skin that glowed, that any girl would be jealous of.

But the girl I saw now, had rings circling her shimmering blue eyes, and her hair looked horribly inflated, and the skin…the skin looked dull, not to mention how thin she was. I gulped…only to see the girl gulp right back. That was me alright…but the thing I couldn't understand was; how could this happen?

I felt disgusted with myself, I shook my head, and the strange girl in the mirror did the same. I didn't know myself anymore...I wanted Draco...I needed him...but he wasn't here...So I did the only thing I could do...cry.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks For Reading! My main purpose for writing this story is to show girls that they don't need to hide their feelings from everyone, and let it build up, and they don't need to be perfect! God loves all his creation! This story WILL have a happy ending! So please Rate, Review, and Message!!! Thanks and God Bless! __Heres the link to the video I made for it on youtube.__TELL ME IF IT DOSEN'T WORK!!!_:

_youtube__.com/watch?v=hCIp4B3IU6c _


End file.
